Teen Mom
by Deschanel-Cherry
Summary: Bren y Seeley son dos adolescentes apunto de ser padres cuando deciden mudarse con sus amigos. ¿Sobrevivirán las descabelladas aventuras de sus amigos con un bebé en camino?
1. El comienzo

**Teen Mom**

Bueno, antes de nada me gustaría decir que si me queréis robar lo derechos de autor un tal Seeley os pateará el culo, así de encantador es. Comencemos: Mi nombre es Temperance, Temperance Brennan pero como lo odio hago que la gente me llame de Bren o cualquier otra locura que no tenga que ver con mi nombre. Tengo unos cuantos años, bastantes como para vivir con mi novio y con algunos amigos. También tenemos un perro, se llama Lassy y puede ser muy encantador o muy terrorífico cuando quiere, menos conmigo, ya que lo tengo desde los 2 años. Vivo en una casa enorme: 2 pisos y un sótano, también tenemos una gran piscina y 2 jacuzzis. Angie, Jack, Maci, Sully y mi Seeley, esto es mi vida resumida. Advertencia: la historia que vais a leer a continuación no es real, cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia, puede provocar bajadas del QI y repentina risa, y advierto, esto es mi vida.

********************************************************************Comienzo****

*Rec*

S-Pero tienes que mirar a la cámara

B-No quiero

S-Venga Bren, muéstrale al público nuestra casa

B-Seeley, me estas haciendo pasar vergüenza-sonríe ligeramente

S-Eso no es verdad, la que da vergüenza eres tú-ríe

B-Cállate Seeley, ¿qué tal si me ayudas con las bolsas?-dice poniendo morritos

S-Claro, algunas veces se me olvida que estás embarazada-deja la cámara encima de unas cajas amontonadas

B-Gracias

Suben y bajan, bajan y suben, de un lado para el otro. Así son sus vidas y de ellas depende las de otras y así sucesivamente. Llega otra vez, pero ahora coge la cámara. Se dirige hasta el segundo piso y enseña un letrero ''Ashley''. Abre la puerta y enfoca a la madre primeriza ordenando las cajas de pañales en el armario empotrado en la pared morada.

S-¿Qué están haciendo mis chicas?

B-Hola cariño-dirigiéndose a su vientre-mira Ashley, aquí está el tonto de tu papá

S-¡Eh!, que no soy tonto

Ella ríe, él sonríe ligeramente y se arregla la gorra que, otra vez, se ha caído sobre sus ojos. Comienza a enfocar objetos que, para los dos eran insignificantes hacía unos meses. Enfoca una pequeña cuna donde, dentro poco tiempo, alguien la ocupará. Enfoca hasta que se topa con Bren, que está sentada en la mecedora mientras que dobla algunas ropitas sobre su hinchado vientre. Él, algo curioso, coge unas pequeñas gafitas de sol Ray-Ban y un pequeño All-Star negro.

S-¿Qué es esto cariño?, ¿quieres transformar a Ashley en tu clon?

B-El otro día me llegó un paquete de mi hermana, ese fue su regalo

S-Tu hermana te conoce a la perfección, tan solo falta la gorrita

B-Si, tan solo falta eso

De eco, unas bocinas a todo volumen acompañadas de unos cuantos gritos. Los dos adolescentes bajan con rapidez las escaleras y se deparan con 2 coches, dentro de ellos los futuros inquilinos.

*Rec*OFF

M-Hola chicos, ¿cómo estáis?

J-¿Preparados para la fiesta?-pregunta Jack sacando cajas de cerveza del maletero

B-Hola chicos, ¿qué fiesta?-dijo Bren con cierto tono maternal

Su- Pues la fiesta que estamos planeando desde hace 2 semanas

B-¿Aquí?

Su-Claro

S-Chicos, os lo dejamos bien claro, nada de fiestas, vamos a ser padres, tenemos que ser más responsables

J-¿Y tú, tío?, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan ''responsable''?-dijo Jack acercándose a Seeley de una forma agresiva

S-Desde que dejé a Bren embarazada, capullo-dijo Seeley empujándolo

J-No me toques, ¿me has oído?, ¡NO ME TOQUES!-dijo Jack gritándole

S-Y tú no me grites o te vas de mi casa, ¿me has oído?

J-No es tu casa, también es mía y de todos

S-Si claro, al menos todos nosotros hemos puesto algo de dinero, no como tú...

J-¿Qué has dicho?

S-Lo que has oído-dijo Seeley abalanzándose sobre Jack

Empezaron con los golpes, acabaron con las patadas y consiguieron finalizar con sangre, hasta que los demás consiguieron pararles.

M-Déjalo ya Seeley, está borracho, luego lo lamentará

S-Más le vale-dijo Seeley quitándose la camiseta, manchado en sudor y sangre

B-Seeley, ¿estás loco?, no puedes salir por ahí pegando a la gente por cualquier tontería-dijo Bren mientras que analizaba sus heridas

S-Yo...lo siento, se me ha ido un poco de las manos

B-Ya lo veo. Venga, vamos arriba, déjame curarte esas heridas

Después de que Bren y Seeley subieran, los demás estuvieron charlando sobre lo ocurrido, mientras que Jack dormía en el sofá del salón.

A-Chicos, de verdad que siento lo que ha ocurrido, desde que a Jack le propusieron que bebiese se ha viciado y no ha parado, ya han pasado 3 meses y todavía no me cumplido su promesa de cambiar, tan solo ha empeorado, como hoy, de verdad que lo siento...-dijo Ángela llorando levemente, a lo que Maci la consoló en sus brazos

M-No pasa nada cariño, ya verás que en estas vacaciones cambiará, lo hemos hecho todos, algunos más y algunos menos pero con este ambiente y todo nuestro apoyo cambiará, te lo prometo

Su-Es verdad, tu tranquila Ang, cambiará...aunque tenga que llevarse un par de golpes-dijo Sully riendo

M-¡Sully!

Mientras tanto, en el piso de arriba, Bren le limpiaba a Seeley sus heridas.

B-De verdad Seeley, estoy harta de oír lo mismo, ¿estás bien?

S-Que si lo estoy cariño, lo que pasa es que Jack ha cambiado mucho, ya no es el mismo

B-Seeley, sabes que tan solo es una mala racha, se le pasará

S-Llevas meses diciéndomelo, parece que nunca se va a cumplir

B-Pero se cumplirá, ¿vale?, ¿o es que no confías en mi?

S-Confío en ti

B-Vale, ahora deja de moverte, que no puedo limpiarte la heridas, tienes una muy fea en la nuca

Mientras que Bren le pasaba agua oxigenado por la herida, Seeley pudo sentir lo suficientemente cerca a Ashley a lo que él posó su cabeza levemente sobre su vientre, mientras que, con sus manos, rodeaba la cintura de Bren. Bren sonrió a tan tierno gesto.

B-Seeley, quiero que sepas que todo lo que ha insinuado Jack no lo ha dicho por él, lo ha dicho por decir, estaba borracho y no pensaba, vas a ser un buen padre y lo sé porque desde que te lo dije cambiaste

S-Cariño, confío en mi instinto pero de verdad que echo de menos a mi amigo, Jack ha cambiado mucho y todo es culpa de Ryan, maldigo aquel día, pude haberlo impedido, pero tuve que irme...

B-Seeley, no es tu culpa, ¿vale?, no es tu culpa, el destino lo planeó así y así sucedió, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es intentar remediarlo, ten lo asegurado, con la ayuda de todos podremos cambiarlo y hacer que vuelva el viejo Jack...bueno, ya he acabado, ¿qué tal estás ahora?, ¿mejor?

S-Si, gracias cariño, eres la mejor

B-No se tú pero yo voy a preparar un buen almuerzo para todos nosotros, como lo prometí

S-Bren, no hace falta, podemos pedir pizzas

B-No, voy a hacer mi lasaña especial, y espero que os lo comáis todo

S-Bren, estás embarazada de 6 meses, no creo que tengas ganas de cocinar

B-Si que tengo, y sobre todo tengo un inmenso antojo de...

S-¿De qué?

B-Ya te enterarás esta noche...quizás te guste-dijo Bren abrazándose a él mientras que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa seguida de un apasionado beso

S-Bueno, me está empezando a dar hambre, mejor vamos abajo, a ver como está Jack, espero no haberle roto ningún hueso

Bajaron y se encontraron con un clima muy triste; Ángela lloraba, Maci la consolaba y Sully...pues Sully...Sully hacía de compañía. Bren no lo dudó ni 3 segundos y se unió con Ashley al grupo de chicas, que infelizmente no estaban haciendo de la suyas, como casi siempre.

B-Chicas, es nuestro primer día en casa, no deberíamos estar tristes, este entorno debería acostumbrarse a lo loco

M-Bren tiene razón, tú tranquila Angie, esconderemos las cervezas, ¿vale cariño?

A-Sois las mejores, chicas, y tenéis razón, no quiero que estéis tristes por mi y menos tú, Bren, eso no le hace bien a Ashley-dijo Ángela poniendo una mano tímidamente sobre el vientre de Bren

Tan solo bastaron unos segundos como para que algo mágico sucediese.

B-¿Los has sentido Ang?, ¡acaba de moverse!

A-Si, ha sido increíble

Su-!No es justo¡, yo también quiero-dijo Sully con tono infantil

B-Venga Sully, entra en el grupo

Todos pusieron una mano y sintieron como se movía la niña cada vez que hablaban. Sobre la gente podemos decir que muchas personas no son lo que son pero si tuviéramos el pequeño detalle de mirar hacia más allá del físico descubriríamos algo especial, en resumen, algo mágico, algo que este grupo de chicos poseen. Tienen su defectos, como el caso de Jack, pero ellos lo aceptan e intentan ayudarlo con esta adicción. También podríamos hablar de Bren, una madre de 16 años, vamos, una madre adolescente que echo su brillante vida a la basura por tener relaciones con su mejor amigo, ahora novio, pero al menos se llevan muy bien y aceptan el error de querer ser mayores antes de tiempo.

Los chicos pasaron del salón a la cocina donde todos, incluido Jack, que acababa de despertar, ayudaron a Bren en su gran lasaña.

B-Haber chicos, estáis haciendo un desastre, solo os lo repetiré una vez más; Sully, tu vas a poner la mesa; Seeley, cariño, se que te estás esforzando en la masa pero si no pones más empeño no habrá lasaña para todos, haz que esos músculos sirvan para algo más; Jackie, Jackie, Jackie, necesito que me laves los platos ahora porque si no Sully no podrá ponerlos; Maci, cariño, deja de quemar los champiñones y pásate a la salsa, que te necesita; Ángela, tu deja la salsa, que no es lo tuyo y cocina los champiñones y el pollo, pero en tiras que después Sully se queja de que no le entra el pollo en la boca. Espero que lo hayáis entendido todo y ahora, venga chicos, vamos a cocinar una gran lasaña, que yo y Ashley nos morimos de hambre

Todos se pusieron en marcha, un gran equipo en marcha, algo parecido a una empresa china. Después de muchos champiñones quemados, intentos fallidos de salsa, platos rotos y, ¿cómo no?, horas, horas y horas cocinando, los chicos consiguieron terminar una suculenta lasaña...pero tan solo de aspecto. Los chicos se sentaron y...bueno, todos a la vez le hincaron el diente a la lasaña. Casi instantáneamente todos la escupieron.

B-Vale, puede que no seamos un gran equipo pero la próxima vez yo cocinaré los champiñones

S-Pediré una pizza

¿Qué? No le echéis la culpa a los pobres chicos, os lo advertí, las empresas chinas nunca fueron buenas. Después de media hora, los chicos se sentaron frente al televisor con sus pizzas, que estaban muy buenas, por cierto.

B-Bueno, veo que las cosas han estado yendo muy mal estos últimos días...bueno, por no mentir diré en los últimos meses; Jack debes dejar la bebida, no puedes seguir así, tienes que dejarlo, de verdad, y si no lo haces por mi, que soy tu hermanita-dijo Bren poniendo morritos-hazlo por Angie, tu novia, y que sepas que todos te estamos apoyando, incluso Ashley, ¿vale?-dijo Bren dándole un gran abrazo

J-Gracias Bren, de verdad, siento mucho lo que está pasando, intentaré cambiar aunque no será fácil

M-Tú tranquilo, bueno chicos...¿qué tal si estrenamos la piscina?

B-¿Ahora?, bueno, yo me echaré una siesta, Ashley no ha parado en todo el día, después os veo-dijo Bren subiendo las escaleras

A-Tranquila cariño, después te despertamos

Los adolescentes pusieron música (no muy alta por si Bren les tiraba algo desde su ventana) y cogieron todos los aperitivos que encontraron en la nevera. Minutos después la piscina se convirtió en un gran bol de agua lleno de carne...bueno, vale, lleno de carne y hueso. Las latas de Monster estaban todas tiradas por el suelo y, Sully y Seeley, seguían compitiendo para ver quien tomaba más cantidad, al final acabaron dormidos en las hamacas mientras que Maci, Angie y Jack los pintaban con varios tono nude y rojo pasión. La tarde pasó tranquilamente, y ya casi cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, Bren bajó a la piscina con un increíble bikini negro, que, además de sacarle más pecho, le hacía ver lo bien que le estaba sentando el embarazo.

Cuando llegó hasta los chicos, no se lo pudo creer...


	2. ¿Dónde están todos?

**Hola chicos! Se que hace tiempo que no subo la continuación de este fic pero es que estaba desinspirada :( La verdad es que este capi no es que sea gran cosa pero mi musa me está torturando últimamente, y una cosa más, para la gente que me pregunta si voy a seguir subiendo Destinos, la respuesta por ahora es no, dentro de un tiempo quizás siga con ella, pero no es seguro, y eso, aquí os dejo otro capi de Teen Mom. Agradezco los reviews a:  
**

**ChrisBooth26637**

**YessiEv**

**BonezitaEmily-Gracias por tu review, te respondo: No, Jack no es hermano de Bren, lo que pasa es que ellos se conocen desde que era peques, así que se tratan como si fueran hermanos de verdad :)**

**AG-AG, lo mismo que le dije a BonezitaEmily te lo digo a ti, no, no es su hermano de verdad, y lo de la hermana, si, Bren tiene una hermana mayor que ella llamada Emma, ya la veréis dentro de unos capis :)**

* * *

_Cuando llegó hasta los chicos, no se lo pudo creer._

B-Seeley, cariño...despierta payaso-dijo sin contener la risa-Sully, ¿estás vivo?-dijo mientras le aporreaba la cara con cariño

Tras fallidos intentos de despertarlos, Bren tuvo una brillante idea que a lo mejor acababa con la vida de su novio.

B-¡Seeley!, ¡despierta por favor! ¡Ashley viene en camino!-gritó mientras que ponía una fingida cara de dolor

Seeley, rápidamente se despertó al oír lo que parecían ser unos gemidos. Al abrir los ojos, pudo ver a Bren gritándole...en lo primero que pensó fue en Ashley, así que, rápidamente y sin tan siquiera pensarlo, se sacó de encima a Sully y cogió a Bren en brazos. Salió corriendo a toda pastilla con ella en brazos mientras que los demás corrían detrás de él preocupados.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando se dio cuenta de que Bren estaba riéndose. Confundido, se paró en seco. Bren intentaba no reírse, pero no se podía aguantar.

S-Bren...¿pero qué?

B-No te despertabas, y no tenía ganas de seguir mirándote la cara, que por cierto...¡que guapo estás!

S-¡Bren! Me has asustado, cariño

B-Lo siento amor pero...¡Dios, quítate ese maquillaje antes de que me dé algo!-dijo ella riéndose-¿qué tal si me bajas? No creo que sea agradable cogerme

S-¿Qué maquillaje?

B-¿Todavía no te das cuenta? Dios Seeley...mientras Sully y tú dormíais, os han pintado, pero yo no he sido

S-¿Pero qué?-dijo Booth bajando a Bren de sus brazos y acercándose al baño

En el momento en el que Seeley se vio en el espejo se espantó tanto que el chillido que pegó se habría oído hasta en la China. Salió corriendo y empezó a tirar a los culpables a la piscina. Sully, que estaba medio muerto se asustó al ver todo el alboroto.

M-Sully, princeso, ¿por qué no te levantas de una vez? Si tu entrenador te viese los fines de semana...

Su-¿Qué?, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Callaros, que vamos a despertar a Bren!

B-¿Qué dices? Ya estoy despierta Sully-dijo Bren sentándose a su lado

Su-Dios, ¿qué hace Seeley?, ¿está loco o qué?-dijo Sully observando a Seeley que intentaba ahogar a Jack

B-Es que, está vengándose-dijo Bren poniéndose sus gafas

Su-¿De qué?

B-Pues verás, mientras estabais pedo, los chicos os han...¿cómo decirlo?...embellecido

Su-¿Qué?

B-¿Por qué no te miras al espejo?

Sully salió pitando hasta el baño, donde obviamente, se horrorizó. Ahora entendía por qué Seeley actuaba de esa manera. Se fue a la piscina, y, discretamente, hundió a su novia mientras que le hacía cosquillas.

Su-Con que princeso, ¿eh? Ya verás lo que te hará tu princeso esta noche...

M-Hmm, me encanta cuando te pones juguetón-dijo mientras que le daba un apasionado beso

Bren, aprovechando que sus amigos ya se habían calmado, puso algo de música y se metió en la piscina.

S-Es la última vez que me asustas de esa manera-dijo Seeley mientras que la abrazaba

B-Dios, tan sólo me arrepiento de algo

S-¿Ah, sí? ¿Se puede saber de qué, petarda?

B-Debería haberos sacado una foto, y cuando te despertaste, Dios...no podía aguantarme la risa

S-Pues a mi casi me da algo, pensaba que Ashley ya quería salir-dijo acariciándole la barriga a su novia

B-Todavía faltan 3 meses, y aunque tengo muchas ganas de verle la carita a esta renacuaja, también creo que deberíamos disfrutar un poco, ya sabes que cuando Ashley nazca no podremos hacer casi nada, y si no fuera porque nos hemos mudado todos juntos, tampoco veríamos a nuestros amigos tan seguido...

S-¿Sabes qué? Se me acaba de ocurrir algo

B-¿El qué?

S-¿Por qué no nos vamos de vacaciones?

B-Ya estamos de vacaciones

S-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a unas verdaderas vacaciones, ya sabes, viajar a algún lugar por aquí cerca

B-¡Vaya, pues la verdad es que no suena nada mal!

S-Si, deberíamos hablar después con los demás, a ver que opinan

B-Seguro que les gusta la idea

S-Si

B-¿Sabes qué? Podríamos irnos a Miami, mi hermana vive allí con su novio

S-¿Qué? Pero tu hermana no estaba en Londres con tus padres-dijo Seeley sorprendido

B-No, ¿pero qué dices? Mi hermana ya está grandecita, el año pasado se mudaron, ¿es que no me oyes cuando te hablo o qué?-dijo Bren fingiendo estar enfadada

S-No, Bren, no es eso, lo que pasa es que cuando me hablas me dejas embobado

B-Si, ya, embobado con mi gordura

S-¡Oh, Bren! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que nos estás gorda? ¡Estás preciosa!

B-Si tú lo dices...

S-Claro que si, cariño-dijo besándola-y eso, mira Bren, ya va a empezar el partido de los Flyers, deberíamos ir saliendo ya de la piscina

B-¿Estás de broma? Si no hay nadie, venga Seeley, no seas plasta-dijo Bren besándole

S-Mira Bren, no es por ser borde, pero este partido es el definitivo, si me lo pierdo...Dios, no quiero ni pensar lo que podría pasar si me lo pierdo

B-Seeley, estás exagerando

S-No, ¡venga cariño!, yo siempre te apoyo cuando me necesitas

B-¿A si? Podrías darme un ejemplo-dijo Bren dándole la espalda

S-Pues, por ejemplo cuando son las cuatro de la mañana y decides que es hora de comer pizza, y tengo que salir pitando a comprarla porque si no me amenazas con volver a Londres con tus padres...o, y mi favorita, que es cuando...

B-Basta Seeley, pillo la indirecta, venga, vamos a ver ese partido, espero que todavía haya pizza, porque si no tendrás que ir a por ella-dijo Bren saliendo de la piscina, o mejor dicho, siendo arrastrada por Seeley hasta el salón

Los chicos se cambiaron y bajaron todos abajo a ver el partido. La cosa estuvo cruda para los Flyers, pero en el último minuto sacaron fuerzas y acabaron con un espectacular 3 a 2. Todos estaban felices y los chicos daban saltos de alegría mientras que las chicas no hacían más que quejarse de que no podían dormir.

Ala mañana siguiente, Maci se despertó más temprano de lo normal. Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados, así que estiró sus brazos hacía Sully.

M-Sully, cariño...¿Sully?-dijo al percatarse de que no estaba allí

Salió de la habitación y recorrió toda la casa. Nada, no había ni rastro de su novio. Lo llamó una decena de veces al móvil pero siempre saltaba el contestador. Estaba empezando a preocuparse. Era una situación tensa, así que decidió tomar una medida arriesgada: preguntar a Bren y Seeley. No le gustaba despertarlos, pero no tenía otra opción, y la verdad es que Ángela y Jack no eran una opción en aquel momento, dormían como marmotas.

Subió las escaleras, y sin tan siquiera tocar a la puerta los llamó.

M-Bren, sé que no te gusta que te molesten por la mañana pero es que...¿Bren?

Se sorprendió, no había nadie, ¿y lo más impresionante? La habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada. Maci empezó a asustarse, ¿y si le había pasado algo a Bren y los chicos la habían tenido que llevar a urgencias?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Ángela y Jack. Tenía esperanzas, pero no había nadie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Los habrían raptado aliens? ¿Estaría naciendo Ashley?


	3. Young Folks

**Hola lectores! He vuelto, la verdad es que para que mi musa me llegué y haga algo tan simple como un capítulo, me cuesta mucho, estoy super desispirada, pero esta tarde, oyendo The Kooks, me he vuelto a inspirar. La canción que os recomiendo oír mientras que leéis es: Young Folks - The Kooks**

**Gracias por los reviews a:**

**TEMPERITA-BOOTH**

**fabiana . vivas . 12**

**RGG**

**BonezitaEmily - Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap :3**

**Lurbones - Gracias por tu review, intentaré actualizar más seguido, pero eso no depende de mí jajaja**

**EM11- ¡Oh si! Me encanta el suspenso, pero en este capi he sido buena con vosotros, espero que te guste**

* * *

_Bajó corriendo las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Ángela y Jack. Tenía esperanzas, pero no había nadie. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Los habrían raptado aliens? ¿Estaría naciendo Ashley?_

Maci estaba al borde de los nervios cuando tocaron la puerta. Ella, desesperada, bajó las escaleras casi tirándose por ellas. Cuando abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fueron muchos globos de colores.

M-¿Pero qué demonios es esto?

Todos-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

M-¿Pero de qué...?

Rápidamente las chicas se acercaron a Maci y empezaron a abrazarla, felicitándola por su cumpleaños.

B-Felicidades cariño, la verdad es que no sabía que comprarte, espero que te guste-dijo Bren con una sonrisa pícara en la cara

A-¡Yo si sabía que comprarte! Hace tiempo que lo llevas pidiendo, espero que te guste-dijo Ángela emocionada, entregándole un paquete rosado

Maci no sabía como tomarse la sorpresa.

M-Chicos, tengo que deciros que...

S-Espera, ¿creías que nos olvidaríamos de tu cumpleaños? Este es tu regalo

J-Y no te olvides del mío, pequeña-dijo Jack mientras que le despeinaba el pelo

Maci estaba agobiada, nadie le dejaba hablar, así que reunió fuerzas y...

M-¡CALLAROS!

Todos se asustaron con su grito. Incluso Bren diría que Ashley había parado de moverse cuando Maci gritó.

B-¿Qué te pasa Maci? ¿No te gusta la sorpresa?

M-Ese es el problema, amé la sorpresa, pero lo que pasa es que hoy no es mi cumpleaños

Todos-¿Qué?

B-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

J-Deja de decir gilipolleces, Maci

M-Lo digo muy en serio, chicos, mi cumpleaños es en diciembre

A-¿Pero qué dices? En tu Facebook dice que es hoy, ¿lo ves?-dijo Ángela mostrándole en su móvil su perfil de Facebook

Maci empezó a reír como una loca. No se lo podía creer, sus mejores amigos habían picado. No sabía si reírse de ellos o cabrearse.

M-¡Oh Dios mío! Puse eso en mi Facebook para saber cuantos picaban, pero no esperaba que vosotros picarais...y ahora, si me permitís, me voy a dormir...y con mis regalos-dijo Maci-casi se me olvidaba, ¿alguien ha visto a Sully?

A-No, lo llamamos esta mañana pero no estaba en vuestra habitación

M-Lo que me faltaba ahora es que Sully también haya creído que mi cumpleaños era hoy

B-¿Quién sabe? Bueno, yo me voy arriba, necesito dormir. Por una vez que me levanto temprano...todo es tu culpa Seeley-dijo Bren mientras que lo arrastraba junto a ella hacia arriba

Maci no sabía qué pensar. Y si Sully en ese preciso momento le estaba haciendo una gran sorpresa, o peor, y si se estaba enrollando con otra. Maci dejó los regalos encima de su escritorio, pero al dejar tantos paquetes, el balón de baloncesto de Sully, que también estaba sobre el escritorio, cayó debajo de la cama.

Si Sully llegase a entrar a su habitación y no encontrase su apreciada pelota en su lugar, se pondría furioso. Maci no tuvo más remedio que agacharse debajo de la cama y estirar las manos. Estaba casi llegando al balón cuando tocó algo pegajoso. Rápidamente sacó su mano. ¡Oh Dios mío! Había un bicho bajo su cama.

Salió pitando a la velocidad de la luz a la habitación de Bren y Seeley. Éstos, que estaban acurrucados en la cama, se asustaron cuando vieron a Maci entrar a su habitación, gritándoles cosas sin sentido. Seeley, asustado, se acercó a ella.

M-¡HABÍA UNA COSA HORRIBLE! ¡PEGAJOSA! ¡UN BICHO!-gritaba Maci desesperada

S-¡Maci, Maci! ¡Tranquila! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás sonámbula de nuevo?-dijo Seeley mientras que la hacia sentarse sobre la cama con Bren

M-Yo..yo...

B-Tienes que tranquilizarte Maci, ¿quieres un poco de agua?

M-No...yo iba a dormir pero el balón de Sully cayó debajo de la cama, así que fui a cogerla. Estiré los brazos y toqué algo horrible, creo que era un bicho, pero era enorme...no quiero volver a esa habitación nunca más

S-¿Qué? Eso es ridículo, no hay ningún bicho en esta casa...vamos a ver que hay debajo de esa cama

Seeley, la verdad es que le tenía miedo a muchos animales, pero como no quería quedar mal ante la futura madre de sus hijos, llamó a Jack. Entre los dos, entraron en la habitación totalmente armados con bates de béisbol y los cascos de sus respectivas motos. Bren, Maci y Angie entraban en la habitación detrás de ellos, con mucha cautela.

A la de tres, ambos chicos se agacharon. Bajo la cama todo estaba oscuro, así que Jack encendió su móvil. Sin tan siquiera verificar lo que había, empezaron a aporrear sin piedad al supuesto bicho que había bajo la cama.

Cuando oyeron unos gritos, pararon de aporrear para saber de dónde venían. Jack, todavía asustado, apuntó su teléfono hasta el bicho. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Sully.

J-¿Qué haces aquí, tío?-dijo Jack mientras que se reía

Su-¿Qué? ¿Estáis locos o qué? ¿Qué os pasa? ¡Dejadme dormir! ¡Odio vuestras estúpidas bromas!

S-Tío, nos es por joderte, pero estás bajo la cama

Su-¿Y a mi qué más me da? ¡Iros de aquí!

Seeley y Jack salieron de debajo de la cama y se acercaron a las chicas, sonriendo.

S-Problema solucionado, Maci

J-El único bicho pegajoso que hay en esta casa es Sully

M-¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que Sully ha estado bajo la cama todo este tiempo?

Los chicos asintieron. Maci, todavía con miedo, miró bajo la cama.

Su-Hola cariño, ¿te he dicho lo preciosa que estás esta mañana?

M-¡Awnn bebé! ¿Por qué no subes aquí arriba y repetimos lo de anoche?

Su-¡Claro!-dijo Sully subiendo a la cama de un salto-Chicos, si no os importa, me gustaría pasar tiempo con mi novia-dijo Sully cerrándole la puerta a los chicos en las narices

Después que todos asimilaron la divertida situación, se fueron a dormir lo que quedaba hasta la hora de comer. Bren, ya sin sueño, se fue a la habitación de Ashley. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de verle la cara a su bebé, pero sabía que todavía faltaba un poco.

Tenía que admitir que en un principio, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, no quería tener al bebé. Pero cuando se lo contó a Seeley, y vio el cariño y el apoyo que él le dio, decidió mantenerlo.

Lo peor de toda la situación, fue cuando sus padres se enteraron. Incluso, después de estos seis meses, sus padres no podían aceptarlo. Su madre hacía lo posible para que su padre no se la llevase lejos, pero parecía que por ahora, todo estaba bajo control.

Bren estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió unas manos envolverla. Suavemente giró la cabeza para besar a su novio.

S-¿Estás bien, Bren? ¿Por qué no quieres dormir?

B-No tengo sueño, pero no te preocupes, ve a dormir

S-No puedo, necesito sentirte a mi lado, _sentiros_ a mi lado

Bren se giró, quedando frente a Seeley. Puso sus manos en su nuca, y recostando su frente contra la suya, dijo:

B-Seeley, tengo miedo

S-Cariño, ya hemos hablado sobre eso, si te pones la epidural no sentirás nada y...

B-No se trata de eso Seeley. Tengo miedo, de todo

Rápidamente, Seeley cambió la alegre expresión de su cara, por un semblante serio y preocupado. Seeley posó sus manos en su cintura, y dándole un ligero beso, dijo:

S-Bebé, no tienes porque tener miedo, sabes que siempre estaré ahí, en las buenas y en las malas, no pasa nada, ¿vale?

B-Pero, ¿y si después que Ashley nazca me dejas?. Hay muchas chicas más guapas y delgadas que yo ahí fuera

S-Bren, ¿cómo te lo puedo dejar claro? Te quiero...no espera, ¡te amo! Puede que tenga a todas las chicas que quiera, pero nunca sería feliz, porque a la que en realidad quiero está delante mía, y no quiero a ninguna otra que no seas tú, y no sólo hablo de esto-dijo apuntando a mi vientre-puede que Ashley haya llegado un poco antes de lo que esperábamos, pero estoy seguro que algún día llegaría, y eso es lo que importa, Bren, ¡te quiero! No lo dudes en ningún momento, ¿vale?-dijo Seeley besándola con cariño

B-Yo...no sé que decir, no podría haber elegido un mejor novio que tú-dijo Bren retribuyendo a su beso-Nunca pensé que aquel chico que conocí en séptimo grado acabaría siendo la persona más importante de mi vida, bueno, después de Ashley

S-Jajaja, si, ¿te acuerdas cuando nos presentaron? Recuerdo que Ángela no paraba de hablarme sobre ti. Cuanto más me hablaba, más ganas tenía de conocerte

B-Si, aquella fiesta fue genial, creo que me gustó más cuando te vi. Pasamos la noche borrachos, cuando llegué a mi casa, mi madre pensaba que estaba enferma. Cuando se enteró que estaba borracha, me castigó un mes-dijo Bren riendo

S-Mi abuelo hizo lo mismo, pero a mi me castigó dos meses, ¡no fue justo!

B-¿Y quién iba a decir que el chico más popular y creído del colegio le pediría a la nerd de la clase que fuera su novia en San Valentin, delante de toda la clase?

S-¿Realmente fue así? Que yo sepa, eras la animadora más buenorra de todo el colegio

B-Echo de menos aquellos tiempos en los que tan sólo éramos...adolescentes-dijo Bren bajando la mirada

S-Si...¿pero y qué? Nuestra princesa viene en camino, no podemos dejarnos llevar por el momento, Bren, estaremos bien, ¡seremos una familia!

B-Si, una familia...tal vez deba dormir un poco

Bren salió de la habitación con la cabeza baja. Seeley tenía miedo que Bren estuviese deprimiéndose con toda la situación. No iba a dejar que aquello ocurriera, no podía dejar que su familia se desmoronase.

Necesitaba pensar en algo, y tal vez ya tuviese un plan. Lo único que faltaba era ejecutarlo. Se dirigió hasta su cama, dónde Bren estaba acostada con su teléfono.

Seeley se tumbó al lado de su novia, abrazándola. Bren dejó el teléfono y se giró para quedar frente a él. Ligeramente curvada, para que su barriga no impidiera que se pudiesen besar.

S-Bren, no te pienso dejar nunca, te amo-le susurró Seeley, observando a Bren dormir

Pero para su sorpresa, Bren todavía no estaba dormida. Todavía con los ojos cerrados, Bren le respondió:

B-Usualmente cuando las cosas llegan así de lejos, la gente tiende a desaparecer. Nadie me sorprendería a menos que seas tú...

_Usually when things has gone this far  
People tend to disappear  
No one will surprise me unless you do*_

* * *

_* The Kooks - Young Folks _


End file.
